konikifandomcom-20200214-history
Siann Renault
Description Siann appears to be of roughly teenage/young adult age. She has very dark blue, almost black hair that she often keeps in ponytails, and her eyes are green. She has feline features, such as elongated canines, large catlike ears,and a tail, which she sometimes suppresses to blend in among humans. She can take the form of a small black cat, or a large black-furred panther-like hybrid with a blue mane of hair. History Siann is the daughter of Cecille Renault, a superhero, and Rygaars Salem, a barbarian, who has traveled to to the future in search of her destiny. Not much is known about Siann's backstory yet, but it is known that she spent much of her life traveling dimensions with her mother and father. They rested at a parallel world in the Omega Force multiverse for a few years, where Siann lived her teens. Siann grew up with animalistic abilities like her mother, who helped her learn the basics of control. Upon discovering that there was another Fang in Koniki after Cecille, and that Cecille had had to leave after a major disruption in her powers (at the time she believed she was simply becoming burned out, but an entity known as the Chimera was beginning to influence her), she went back in time to help the present-day Cecille, sending her off on her trip with Rygaars and ensuring Cecille wouldn't go through as difficult a time as she previously had. Initially attempting to hide her age and her real origins, she tried to pass herself off as her mother's sibling, pretending to be much younger than she was. Upon realizing it was pointless, she told a select few who she really was. Once there, she began to learn the ropes as the second Fang . Even though she still protects the city, her focus has been more on those closer to her rather than the city as a whole. Personality Siann is somewhat subdued and a bit withdrawn, but every bit as passionate as her mother when it comes to something or someone she cares about. She is, unlike her mother, just as interested in girls as she is in boys. As Fang, she doesn't kayfabe, like Cecille did. She is capable of being stealthy but she seems to prefer direct assaults when given a choice. She is open to many styles of fighting, learned from her father, including weapon-based ones. Abilities Siann grew up with her abilities, and while they are similar to Cecille's, they're not quite the same. Her beast-powered heritage grants her enhanced strength and senses. She's roughly three times the strength of a being her size in human form. As Fang or her hybrid form, this power is tripled again. As a full moon approaches, all of her senses and abilities are heightened to unspecified heights, bottoming out at roughly half-again her normal strength. Siann carries with her a smartphone programmed by Galatea Stone. It allows her to communicate, teleport a long distance(to preset locations), change her outfits, giving her a basic wardrobe. She can also use it to transport equipment to and from a pocket dimension, including small vehicles and a domino mask that turns any of her wearable clothes into her uniform and back again. The smartphone is keyed to her bracelets, which act as location markers. In cat form the same tech is incorporated into an earpiece that stays attached and only works when she's in cat form. Category:Characters Category:Striker's Category:Omega Multiverse Category:Catgirls